Shots in the dark
by Tsunasawadalover
Summary: AU Tsuna was miserable. He contemplated suicide thanks to his brother. He was still Dame-Tsuna, even in high school. Only when a certain transfer student from Italy named Reborn can change that for him and make him happy again. R27
1. Chapter 1

Sawada Tsunayoshi entered Namimori high, excited that he made it to high school with his grades. That excitement though was short lived as everyone soon found out about his usual "dameness". He was bad at sports, school and could trip on nothing but thin air. On his first day, he again got the nickname Dame-Tsuna.

It wasn't long before the nickname spread across the campus. Everybody who saw Tsuna never was respectful, unless the person was above nicknames and actually nice, they all called him Dame-Tsuna. His brother is never a help either since he eggs on the comments about him.

His only time of peace would be lunch were he found a secluded spot under a sakura tree. It was hidden by a shed and hard to find if you don't know where to look. That's what makes it perfect for him.

One of these lunch periods, a new student from Italy named Reborn came across the tree. He had moved from Italy to start a new life and was in his second year, a year up from Tsuna, at school. He was very popular the minute he got introduced to the class.

Anyways, Reborn came across the spot Tsuna always came to and got curious as he saw someone there alone. Reborn's always quiet when he walks so Tsuna didn't hear him approach and only noticed him when he sat down.

Tsuna jumped so bad he spilled some of his juice down his face as he was drinking. He quickly recovered and gathered his stuff up. Reborn caught his wrist though and halted the brunette's movements before he could leave.

"I'm not going to hurt you." Reborn said, tugging Tsuna down to sit beside him.

"Aha, it's kind of a knee jerk reaction with how much people don't like me here." Tsuna scratched his cheek in embarrassment.

Reborn absentmindedly played with his curly side burns, poking out of his oranged stripped fedora. "What's your name?"

"I-I'm Sawada Tsunayoshi. Most people call me Dame-Tsuna but you can call me Tsuna if you want." Tsuna answered, stuttering slightly as butterflies went off in his stomach.

"You must be this Dame-Tsuna I've heard so much about." Tsuna blushed from embarrassment. "I'm Reborn by the way." He flicked his fedora down and settled against the tree. He started asking questions about Tsuna and Tsuna answered honestly. By the time lunch was over Tsuna had started to ask his own questions.

They agreed to meet here the next day for lunch, then they go their separate ways to class.

Tsuna had never been happier in all his time at Namimori high. He finally talked to someone and they didn't treat him like a four year old that didn't understand Japanese, he was grateful for that.

While he was thinking this, he bumped into to somebody. He wasn't looking where he was going and bumped into his brother and his gang of friends. Tsuna didn't know their names and didn't care to learn them since all they really do is help his brother abuse him.

His brother, Cielo, sneered at him and said, "Well, look what we have here? Dame-Tsuna, what do you think you're doing? You could have made me fall! And you're not even going to say sorry. We're going to have to punish you." Cielo sneered worse and grabbed Tsuna's arm, hauling him into the nearest alley. The alley was secluded and it was easy to get too.

Tsuna was thrown to the ground and he hit his head. Hard. The attacks coming from the group were relentless and hurt a lot. One struck his already pounding head. Cielo grabbed Tsuna by the hair and looked into his face. Tsuna had retained a neutral expression thinking of anything but what was happening right now. The expression made Cielo pissed.

_Who was he to make that expression? _Cielo thought. He had always hated his older brother. He always got more attention from mom. Then he went and ran into oncoming traffic. Protecting her son, Nana Sawada, pushed him and the car that was heading for her son, hit her instead. It had killed her instantly. Tsuna, being Tsuna, got distracted by a butterfly he thought was pretty and ran off. He was just being a regular 9 year old, he was curious.

But that incident made Cielo and even his father, Iemitsu, hate him deeply from taking Nana away from them. Tsuna wasn't that stupid. He knew their feelings towards him. So whenever his father visited he would stay in his room or walk around town until he left.

But when Cielo looked into his brother's eyes all he saw was immense sorrow, loneliness and a spark of life in his eyes. The spark was small but it was there.

Cielo kicked Tsuna in disgust one final time before he motioned for everybody to leave. Tsuna just numbly sat there and tried not to fall asleep. He needed to get home before Cielo or he would get worse for just being in his sights.

And that's how Reborn found out about Tsuna's brother.

Reborn had been walking out the gates when he saw Tsuna bump into somebody. That somebody looked like someone he knew from Italy. The said man grabbed Tsuna by the arm and dragged him away with a bunch of other people tagging along. _They look like his fan club_. Reborn thought.

So, Reborn being curious he followed to where they went. He saw everything that happened to Tsuna. His aura leaking out killer intent as the minutes wore on, his mood way beyond boiling. Reborn saw Tsuna shielding his abdomen with his arm. He was already hurt there and he had a purple bruise he didn't want to get deeper.

He had watched silently, there were probably more than 10 guys there and he wasn't stupid enough to go against all them. So he grudgingly waited for them to leave.

Tsuna stumbled out of the alley at alarming speed when the group dispersed though. He caught Tsuna by the arm and stopped him from going further.

Tsuna's eyes widened in fear as he trembled, waiting for impact of a hand. It never came though. It was when he was picked up bridal style that he finally stopped trembling.

He looked up in disbelief to find Reborn, his fedora casting a shadow on his eyes, holding him and walking away from the direction he was going to take.

"Why were you going home, Dame-Tsuna?" Reborn snapped. He was pissed at Tsuna's brother for doing that to his own flesh and blood.

"H-How did you know I was going home?" Tsuna asks quietly. His eyes were droopy and his voice wavered slightly.

"I just did. Now, you're coming with me because you need to pay attention to your injuries more. And I'll help you, so just go to sleep."

"No, sleeping's bad. Learned…That the hard way."

"What? That's only if you're mortally wounded."

"Well once, this same thing happened and I passed out for 3 days."

"What?" Reborn asked sharply looking down at Tsuna.

"My stomach had a bluish bruise and I hit my head really on the ground. My head also hurts now so that's also not a good sign either."

"Why not go to the hospital and report it to the police?"

"The police won't believe me since my brother is a 'role model to the student body' and I'm just jealous because I'm not my brother. The hospital is out of the question because I can't pay the bills. Our dad in Italy sends money over and pays for our school fees. It's barely enough to get by with food too. So I treat myself as much as I can."

"Yeah, well that's going to change. I'm going to treat you and you're under my care until further notice." Reborn arrived at a gate, pushed it open, and walked to the house beyond it.

The house was small, two stories. With what it looks like 3 rooms at most. There was white paint with blue shutters next to the 3 windows at the front. The red door was obviously old but sturdy.

Reborn pushed the door open and continued to a long winding staircase. Opening another door, he threw Tsuna onto a bed with yellow sheets. The room was dimly lit from the failing light the window let in. An orange glow filled the room.

Reborn walked in again with a green pill and a glass of water. He handed them to Tsuna and said, "Take this and sleep", Tsuna meekly obeys and gulps the pill down with the help of the water. Tsuna's eyes to droop.

"What…what was the pill…for?" Tsuna asks as he tries to stay conscious.

"It'll help your injuries. It'll work in your sleep, so go to sleep already." Reborn answered as he pulled Tsuna's shoes of and tucked him into bed like a four year old.

"O…kay" Tsuna curled up on his side and was asleep in less then two seconds. Now all Reborn had to do was wait for him to wake up. Tsuna slept through the night and all through the next day, waking up at 6 the next morning.

Reborn had put Tsuna in his room so when he went to sleep he simply slept next to Tsuna. He had gone to school since Verde, the one who gave him the pill, said that the recipient would be asleep for at least 24 hours while the pill worked. Reborn, on the off chance that he did wake up, made something for Tsuna to eat.

So when Tsuna awoke he was surprised to see Reborn sleeping next to him. He got an even worse shock when he saw his hand intertwined through Reborn's and resting on top of the blankets.

Tsuna silently untangled himself from the blankets, then walked to the door. He thought for a second and turned around, walked back to the bed and kissed Reborn's forehead. (He took his Fedora off to sleep) He mumbled thanks in his ear and walked off quickly in case Reborn woke up.

Tsuna found his shoes sitting next to the door. He put them on and walked the door, he quickly realized where he was from all his around town, and walked home.

When he got home, he slinked up the stairs and collapsed on his bed. Not removing his shoes or changing clothes, he fell asleep on top of his covers.

Tsuna slept through the day until 5:30AM. He got up and had a shower changing into a spare uniform. He made his breakfast. Made him a lunch and was out the door at 6:30. He muttered a small "I'm off" before he closed the door.

He had to leave before his brother woke up or his friends got there. He wouldn't be able to leave from all the teasing they would give him.

So he ran quickly to school and waited for it to start in his special secluded spot.

He spent the entire day in fear of what his brother and his friends might do to him if he got caught alone with him.

At lunch he walked to his usual spot under the tree only find three things wrong:

1. There were already people there

2. Those people were his brother and his gang

And the most important thing: 3. _There was no sakura tree!_

It only got worse when they notice guys that were walking behind the brunette grabbed him and before he knew it yesterday happened all over again.

Tsuna suppressed cries of pain as he felt his ribs crack. His wrist sprain and his angle twist.

When he was finally free to limp to his actual spot under the tree, he was about ready to end it all. He couldn't take any more of the beatings he had gotten. It's not as if his anger towards him was misplaced but the anger was boiling to a point if loathing. Tsuna hated that feeling though.

Reborn had obviously been there before Tsuna and was quietly waiting, having finished his lunch already, leaning against the tree with his fedora hiding his eyes.

Tsuna limped through the opening to the spot and quietly limped towards Reborn. He wasn't sure if he was asleep or not but he didn't want to take the chance.

"What happened?" Was Reborn's immediate reply as Tsuna drew closer.

"What do you mean? I'm fine" Tsuna waved away Reborn's concern and sat down next to him.

"I don't want excuses. I also thought that I told you, you were under my care until further notice." Reborn snapped irritation clear in his voice.

"Ah, that's true. I'm sorry. Thank you for taking care of me though. What can I do to repay you? I don't like being in debt to people."

"Nothing. I just want you to promise me to take better care of yourself.

"Why do you care?" Tsuna suddenly snapped. "You just met me and you want to help me? It feels like you're going to stab me in the back!"

It had been the first time in a long time that someone had cared for him so much. The only other time this happened was when Kyoya would comfort him from his guilt about his mother.

Kyoya was a very old and brotherly friend for Tsuna. When his mother had died, Tsuna was racked with guilt because he felt like he killed her. He still does sometimes when he's at his deepest darkest hours. Kyoya had been helping his friend through it all when the bullying at school and home got worse. He had always hung out with him and he didn't mind. He respected Tsuna for all he's been through, and enjoys his company. He thinks of Tsuna as the brother he never had and vice versa.

So the thing he had felt when he first talked to Reborn was foreign to him. He had only ever really loved two people in his life. His mother and Kyoya. But they were fraternal love. He didn't know how to deal with it. Kyoya was busy with his school work and his disciplinary committee work, so he and Tsuna never got to talk, but Tsuna doesn't mind. He doesn't complain and will wait patiently.

Reborn had watched Tsuna's face throughout his inner turmoil. When Tsuna finally calmed down, he glared at Reborn waiting for an answer. Reborn sighed and grabbed Tsuna's chin forcing him to look at Reborn.

"Listen because I won't repeat myself. I like you and it's because I like you that I want to keep you around for a while." He brought his lips down on Tsuna's and kissed him deep and passionately.

The need for air had them parting. Tsuna blushed and looked away at the ground.

"But why me? You could probably have any girl you wanted so why me?" Tsuna stuttered.

Reborn merely sighed as he pulled Tsuna onto his lap. Snaking his arms around his waist and resting his chin in Tsuna's hair, making Tsuna blush and stutter even harder.

"Hey", Reborn said silencing the brunette. "I can choose who I want to be with and I chose you to be with. You're more interesting then the measly people here. Just living their day to day lives. You though have suffered much more pain and tragedy then they ever will. So I don't want to hear 'I'm not good enough' again. To me you're better than good enough. You're great."

When Reborn finished talking it was like a dam broke and Tsuna couldn't stop crying.

"Thank you! Thank you. That's the first time someone has said that to me since my mom died." Tsuna sobbed into Reborn's chest.


	2. Chapter 2

**Just a quick author's note. If I offend anyone in my fanfictions that depict homosexual relationships, please tell me because I don't want to offend anyone and am sincerely sorry if I do.**

**That's all, you can carry on reading this.**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

**6 months later**

It had been six months since Reborn and Tsuna started dating. After that first night, it was obviously going to happen.

Reborn had patched Tsuna up and walked him home. He had made sure Tsuna was going to be safe in that house from now on. He basically threatened Cielo.

Tsuna was barely ever alone n his house anymore so the threat Reborn gave Cielo was most likely not going to be fulfilled. The two teens were inseparable most of the time, at night they either slept in Tsuna or Reborn's room together. It was never a problem about where they slept but hey were always together.

Tsuna was cautious though. He knew something would happen to one or the other and they would be forced to part ways. Tsuna was secretly fearing that day when it came.

Reborn left for Italy earlier that week, it was summer break, and Tsuna was now in his second year with Reborn in his third year. Reborn went to Italy to help his friends pack up and move to Namimori with him. Tsuna understood and Reborn would be gone for most of the month they were off.

Tsuna was okay with it though since he had been given a key to the older male's house. Whenever he wanted, he could just go in when needed some place to stay. Tsuna found it hard to do something for thanks from all the help he's been receiving from Reborn.

Whenever the brunette had asked about it, he would get brushed off. If he were still persistent about it he would get interrupted by Reborn suddenly kissing him.

It was one of the mornings two weeks into the break that Tsuna was alone that Cielo suddenly stormed into his room.

Tsuna was sleeping peacefully, it was 8:30, and since it was summer, Tsuna saw no reason to get up, Cielo on the other hand. Cielo stored into the older brother's room and grabbed Tsuna by the hair. Cielo pulled him upright and held him by the hair.

"Dame-Tsuna" He hissed. "What do you think you're still doing here? I'm bringing someone over and I don't want them to see you here."

"B-But why would I have to leave? I can just stay here in the room while you two do your thing?" Tsuna was wincing slightly by the pain in having his hair pulled.

"Oh, so you have the guts to talk back to me now?" Cielo struck out with his free hand and effectively gave Tsuna a bloodied lip. "Be gone before I get back." He dropped Tsuna and stormed out of the room.

When he was sure Cielo was gone Tsuna got up had a shower, brushed his teeth and got something to eat. He changed into a plain orange T-shirt and green cargo pants when he left. It was now 10:00.

Tsuna walked around Namimori for a while. He didn't really have any friends he could go hang out with. The only other friend he had would be Hibari, but he was probably busy with Namimori and patrolling, so that was out of the question.

_'Hibari had become good friends with Reborn over the last few months'_ Tsuna mused. He thought back when they started bonding and remembered it was when he had gotten hurt.

* * *

_Flashback_

_Tsuna had been walking home from school when someone had grabbed him. The attacker put a hand over his mouth so he could scream out and an arm across his torso, holding Tsuna to the man's chest. Tsuna could only let out a weak whimper._

_ The man proceeded to do things I don't want to describe to Tsuna. This went on for nearly half an hour before Hibari had heard the continuous whimpers emitting from the alley and had come to investigate. Reborn had been walking past on his way to Tsuna's house._

The two made their way into the alley and saw Tsuna on the ground with a cut underneath his collar bone, and a surprised man standing over him. The man was later found out to be a serial killer wanted for murder in several varying degrees.

_The two had beaten the man unconscious when they saw Tsuna on the ground. Tsuna was bleeding considerably from multiple cuts, the only deep one being the cut underneath the collar bone._

_Hibari growled and kicked the unconscious man again. Reborn lifted Tsuna up slightly and held him against his chest, cupping a hand on the wound to staunch the flow of blood._

_"Tsunayoshi, I thought you said you would be able to defend yourself better." Hibari stated accusingly at the now semi-conscious brunette._

_"A…ha." Tsuna gave a shaky laugh. "I didn't want to worry you too much, Hibari-san. S-Sorry, but I don't think I'll be learning self-defense anytime soon."_

_"And why's that?" Reborn asked dryly._

_"C-Cielo would fight back harder and he would come with his 'crew." Tsuna air quoted the word crew. "He likes being obeyed and can't stand when someone opposes him. He'd make it ten times worse fro me the next time." His voice was getting weaker and shakier now._

_"I've called an ambulance and police car. You'll be going to a hospital and _properly_ treated. Hibari said curtly as he stood up and dragged the serial killer to the entrance to the alley._

_"It sounds like a stupid excuse if you ask me" Reborn said huffily to Tsuna as he held him a little bit closer._

_Tsuna's eyes began to flutter in an effort to stay awake. "It...It's not stupid." The brunette pouted a little._

_ Well, there's your opinion, then there's the right one." That made the both of them chuckle a little._

_"You…You should loosen up more sometimes." Tsuna said before he finally started to fell asleep._

_"Don't tell me what to do Dame-Tsuna." Reborn growled into his ear. Tsuna fell asleep with a smile on his face._

_That was the start of the two's friendship._

_End flashback_

* * *

Tsuna sighed as he walked around a corner, lost in his thoughts. He hadn't expected to run into anybody so he got a shock when he did. He looked up to apologize and realized it was Hibari.

"Hello, Tsunayoshi." Hibari greeted somewhat politely for him.

"A-Ah, hello Hibari-san. Sorry for bumping into you." Tsuna said stepping back a little.

"You can call me by my first name. How many times do I have to ask you?" Hibari was irritated at having repeating himself. He had told Tsuna many times to call him by his first name but Tsuna never did.

"Ha-ha, you're right. Sorry."

"Hn, I'm doing my rounds today and I'm guessing you got kicked out by your brother?"

"Is it that obvious?"

"No, but that herbivore is predictable. He was just walking by me and he was with Kyoko Sasagawa. They looked to be heading in the direction of your house." Hibari shrugged.

"N-no! No wonder he was adamant about me leaving this morning. He probably didn't want her to see me." Tsuna muttered to no one in particular.

"And why's that?" Hibari raised an eyebrow in disbelief.

"A-Ah, not to sound conceded but I think she has a crush on me. I saved her from drowning when we were little. I just got an adult though and saved her when I saw her fall into the river. We've become acquaintances but never actually hung out so I don't know." Tsuna shrugged absentminded.

"Then why don't we go pay them a visit?" Hibari grabbed Tsuna's wrist and dragged the struggling teen to his home.

"I don't wanna. He said that something would happen to me if I came back, or rather implied it."

"All the more reason to go there." Hibari grabbed Tsuna's wrist and dragged the struggling teen to his home.

"I don't wanna. He said that he would d something bad to me if I went back, or rather implied."

"All the more reason too, Tsunayoshi. Don't chicken out on me now." Hibari teased lightly.

They walked up to the door of the Sawada household. Grumbling incoherent things, Tsuna unlocked the door and walked into the house with Hibari following closely behind.

"I'm home." Tsuna loud enough for someone to hear but not quite a yell. It worked as Cielo came into the little mud room when he heard the voice.

"Dame-Tsuna, what did I say?" Cielo hissed, completely ignoring Hibari.

"You said to be gone when you got back. Did you see me when you came back with Sasagawa-san?" Tsuna asked lifting his chin a little.

"Oh, did you and that fedora wearing bastard finally break up? You and birdie here finally started dating?" Cielo addressed Hibari and sneered.

"No, Tsunayoshi and I are not dating. I have no time for such herbivorous emotions." Hibari twitched at the tone and nickname Cielo was using while talking to the two.

"What a shame." Cielo said mockingly. "But how did you know I was bringing Kyoko home?"

"Because Kyoya saw you two together. I got concerned since it was you bringing her here." Tsuna said slightly cheeky.

"Ha-ha, you're funny. You just love that I don't hit you any more don't you?"

"I have no idea what you're talking about, Cielo. But please continue and exploit your horrible attitude in front of Sasagwa-san?"

Kyoko, who had been in the living room, heard Tsuna's voice, and got curious, she had hid behind a wall, and heard everything. She was appalled at Cielo for she was sure that Tsuna would never lie. She was shocked that Tsuna clued into her eavesdropping too.

She came out from behind the wall and walked towards the group. She reached Cielo and slapped him hard across the cheek. She had tears in her eyes and was furious at the brother.

"Why did you lie to me and say that Sawada-kun was hurt? You know how I feel about him and took advantage of that! You're despicable and I can't believe I thought you were my friend." Kyoko stormed out angrily and left the two Sawada's behind.

"That…That was quite surprising." Tsuna said bemused. He failed to see the look of loathing flash across Cielo's face.

Hibari didn't and silently waited for an excuse to bite this herbivore to death. He didn't have to wait long because Cielo kicked Tsuna in the side, knocking the wind out of him. It was hard enough that he would most likely get a bruise and be sore for a few days. Hibari smirked and blocked a punch aimed at Tsuna.

"Fight me. I will not tolerate attacking my friend and Namimori student around me." Hibari produced his tonfas and the two started to dance outside.

* * *

Reborn had just gotten home and was exhausted. He spent time with his "friends" for two weeks straight. He just wanted to sped some time with Tsuna now. At least he could still spend two weeks with Tsuna before school and the Arcobaleno moved in.

His friends were obviously the Arcobaleno. They were the elite group widely known in Italy for how smart they were. They were rumoured to be in the mafia but that wasn't entirely true. Their adoptive father was a boss for a mafia family, yes, but the Arcobaleno were never going to be directly involved in the mafia.

Reborn mused silently how likely their father was going to go back on his word. His father, Checker Face-sama as he liked to be called, knew about Tsuna. Checker Face-sama promised not to attack Tsuna as long as Reborn did one thing for him. Reborn agreed grudgingly and that was that.

Reborn decided to visit Tsuna after being away for so long. So he got up and walked to Tsuna's house. It wasn't a long walk and by the time Reborn got there it was already dark and the fighting had stopped between Hibari and Cielo.

Cielo was knocked out easily and was now in a corner of the living room with Tsuna and Hibari upstairs in Tsuna's room with the door open just in case.

Reborn knocked on the door and was surprised to see Hibari answer it. "Carnivore." Hibari greeted letting him in.

"Hibari." Reborn gave a curt nod and entered the house.

"Tsunayoshi is asleep at the moment. His herbivore of a brother kicked him in the side and made him collapse." Hibari left closing the door with a snap.

"Hm... I see." Reborn walked up the stairs and knocked softly on Tsuna's door. He entered and saw his lover curled up on his good side breathing deeply and hugging his pillow. He opened an eye groggily seeing who entered.

"Huh...What?" Tsuna said as sat up rubbing his eyes.

"Dame-Tsuna do you really not remember me?"


End file.
